leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Story so far...
Disclaimer! Originally, this was supposed to be a blog about ranked and that you should be given LP for individual efforts whether or not you lose. But, I made it into a sort of journal, rather story of my time in League. My story so far When I first started playing League, I never knew about the challenges before me. Elo Hell still exists, and to many it is truly what the name means. This is most notable in the EUNE servers, from where I started to play League because my neighborhood friends (gang) play there. Now, at early levels I was a severe noob, since I have stopped playing strategy games because I wanted to get away from it all. But League caught my eye, so I liked the game. Oh, and for those of you who are interested, the first ever champion I played as, was Blitzcrank, whom I played mid at the time. xD So, following the Kha'Zix patch, the cockroach became my main, I guess. Sadly, I never bought him, because during the end of the year, I noticed a champ. He was Ziggs, and he became my first, true main. I bought his Snow Day Skin and I started to dominate with him. The first ever rounds I played as Ziggs were against a Twisted Fate of the same level. I beat him 3 times n a row, so I liked Ziggs' style. Anyways... Thresh came out later. Again, I saw that he was quite a unique champ, so I bought him as well. Used to be fun to play him as an AP tank, real fun. Then the nerfs came, and later a bird lover entered the game. At the time, I started to have a lower win rate, around 60%, maybe. I bought Galio, Draven and many others by then. I sold Jarvan so I could buy runes (oh god, why did I ever do that?). And after Lissandra came out, it all started. My win rate dropped to around 39%, I could hardly get some IP for a new champ. So, I told my friends that I will buy RP, and some of them I shall spend on a transfer. They said No, dude! Don't be a *****, just try to win!. Well, I tried, and to this day those same people that told me that... well, one of them who is my closest thing to being a best friend plays ARAMs, and avoids ranked because he has very little success in it. He even had terrible scores in almost all of his provisional matches, yet he got placed in Silver II. The other guy, not much to say: Annoying, feeds, flames, caps lock always on, and what not. But, as I was saying. I bought Aatrox then. Bundle-wise, actually. I had some success, but then the losing streak that lasted around 2 weeks came in. Finally, on June 28th, I transferred myself to a better place. EUW has a lot more to it. 95% of people actually know english. People have brains there. Okay, now I seem mean. So, I played a month and finally I got to level 30. Yay! But, I noticed that I had only 6300 IP tier champs, and only 7 of them. Then, I wasted my IP on the cheapest champs, not noticing Yi was being reworked at the time. I got to play 7/10 provisional matches, and I had 4/3 W/L. The next 3 were a 2/1 loss, so I got placed in Silver IV. Next day I get a promotion series, I think that was the name of it. But, with the constant internet 'breakdowns' and I got counterpicked a lot, I started to lose a lot. Until one day, I fell to Silver V (I actually got placed in Silver IV). So, I decided to take a break. 3 days later, I got back to Silver IV, 0 points, currently. ): And that brings me to where I am today. Playing ranked most of the time, rarely ARAM, however I have a witness that I am pretty good at 'em. ;) All in all, I think that within time, every good and smart player will get to where they want. I just started my journey in ranked a while back, but to all you new and old players of ranked, I encourage you that you can reach new heights! See you later. :P Category:Blog posts